


神力&驚奇 - 我能拯救今日、你能拯救明天

by LinInsignia1993



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinInsignia1993/pseuds/LinInsignia1993
Summary: 卡羅丹佛斯作客神力女超人咯～基本上會是我自己(龜速)改寫神力女超人2017電影，這個應該會是上集吧，至於要不要寫下集(神力女超人1984) ?等我看完神力女超人1984再說摟～
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Diana (Wonder Woman), 卡羅丹佛斯＆戴安娜普林斯
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. 前言

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我以前開了一個神奇/驚奇坑，但因為直接從正義聯盟開始寫、怎麼寫感覺怎麼怪...  
> 所以才決定從神力女超人2017電影新開一坑，希望路過的你會喜歡。

我曾想要拯救世界，這美麗的世間，但那時我涉世未深，這片土地神奇又美好 ，處處都值得珍惜。但越是靠近，隱藏其中的巨大黑暗越是清晰。而人類呢？人心更是複雜難懂。該如何面對人性的險惡，比我想像的更棘手。在很久很久以前 我歷經千辛萬苦才學會，而現在，因為她⋯⋯

我不再是從前的我。

＊＊＊

羅浮宮外，一道修長的影子劃破早晨寧靜，酒紅色的高領毛衣配上黑色單肩包，掩蓋不了服裝底下那高挑優雅的身形。守夜的大夜班警衛看到她的出現，就知道已經早上八點，早班警衛就快來了。因為只有戴安娜普林斯會如此的準時出現、準備上班。

一輛有著韋恩企業印記的保全貨車駛進羅浮宮停車場，順著停車場指示將車停好後，兩位全副武裝的黑衣保全下車，其中一位手提銀箱，順著指引來到前台總機，欲將銀箱內黑色皮箱轉交給羅浮宮行政人員。

「請將此皮箱轉交給戴安娜普林斯小姐。」

黑色西裝隨著羅浮宮內展區左轉右轉、帶著箱子深入宮內裡猶如迷宮的辦公區域，下了樓梯一直到它到了一間極大半開放式的工作區，四周擺放的是各樣經巧手修復過的考古文物，有些的年份久遠。原本背對辦公室入口的戴安娜優雅轉身，笑著從對方手中接過那有印有韋恩企業鋼印的皮箱。等著對方離開自己的辦公區之後，才凝神看著眼前桌上的黑色皮箱。戴安娜伸手將皮箱打開，裡面的物件讓戴安娜倒抽一口氣。

(這是...) 

戴安娜順勢先將紙條放在一旁，雙手顫抖的將被保護好、年歲已久的脆弱照片拿在手中。戴安娜不敢相信，自己還有一天可以再見這張照片、可以再見她... 

如若不仔細，人人看這張照片都會說裡面是四男一女。但只有照片裡那些被鏡頭捕捉的人還有戴安娜自己知道，其實這照片裡面是三男二女... 

戴安娜伸出修長的食指，滑過照片裡站在自己右邊的人... 她的右手抓著溫徹斯特M1897散彈槍槍柄，即便是當時的煙硝灰塵和現在的黑白照片，戴安娜依然記得永遠忘不了那一晚、她那一頭精練的金色短髮觸感。

除了保存良好的照片之外、裡面還有一張紙條。戴安娜凝視著紙條上的工整字跡...

（我找到原版照片）  
（或許有天，妳會告訴我妳的故事）

將紙條再次放到一邊，戴安娜看回面前對自己來說的無價至寶，雖然睹物神傷，但卻也下意識的抿嘴淺笑。

（我終於找到妳了...）


	2. 天堂島戴安娜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡羅丹佛斯作客神力女超人咯～  
> 基本上會是我自己(龜速)改寫神力女超人2017電影，  
> 這個應該會是上集吧，至於要不要寫下集(神力女超人1984) ?  
> 等我看完神力女超人1984再說摟～

有時，我的童年感覺好遙遠，其他時候，又彷彿清晰可見。

童年時的奇幻仙境，像是充滿無限可能的美夢，對未來的試煉渾然未覺。

＊＊＊

「戴安娜～」

作為天堂島上的唯一孩子、亞馬遜女王的愛女，戴安娜從小享受著所有人的注目與關愛，也因為作為島上的唯一孩子，從島上的這一邊到那一邊，所有居民都認得她。

但最近讓他們哭笑不得的，是三不五時會聽見、甚至是看見女王安排給亞馬遜公主的家庭教師追著八歲坐不住的戴安娜四處跑。

在外人來看，他們會說戴安娜如此的坐不住是典型的過動症；但在天堂島上，所有居民都知道，每個族人都走過這段 “坐不住” 的時光，因為坐不住、隨時動、長時間訓練是亞馬遜一族驍勇善戰最好的體現。

看似嬌小年幼的身軀、輕鬆的將自己隱蔽於人潮中、左轉右跑、聰明的避開身後家庭教師的視線。繞了幾個街區後，戴安娜豎起耳朵仔細一聽，確認已經甩開家庭教師後便邁開輕盈步伐，隨著那呼喝聲向訓練場跑去。

小身軀將自己隱藏在訓練場高牆上安放的石砌花瓶陰影，偷偷看著場內所有正在互相較勁的大人，一招一式、一拳一角、刀劍弓盾還有匕首跟套索，精亮的眼睛默默的將眼睛所見的一切學入腦海裡、偷偷地依樣畫葫蘆，精亮的雙眼下意識看向訓練場中正在一一監督所有訓練的將軍，亞馬遜族人的統帥，母后的妹妹，自己的安提奧佩阿姨。

金色的馬尾辮子，一身深棕色皮甲、護肘、護脛、頭戴著頭帶護額、裸露在護甲之外的肩膀手臂可以看見數道清晰傷疤，每一道傷痕都在向戴安娜暗示自己阿姨跟母親一起完整的見證了亞馬遜一族過去的歷史。

然後戴安娜突然發現安提奧佩阿姨在抿嘴瞥頭笑看著自己... 小小戴安娜害羞地回笑，本想跟阿姨示意，但...

「戴安娜！我看見你了！」聽見旁邊傳來家庭教師的聲音，小戴安娜慌張的轉身再次撒腿就跑，快速跑離訓練場，再次將家庭教師甩在身後。

左轉右跑小戴安娜再次深入城內，又跑了一小段路後看見面前有著石欄擋著自己、死路一條，亞馬遜一族血性方剛、作為族內的尊貴公主、戴安娜直接邁開步伐跳越過面前石欄！

這麼一躍，小戴安娜倒是沒仔細想過... 媽耶、自己這一跳倒是要準備把自己摔個狗吃屎嗎...?!

自由落體下墜中的小戴安娜緊張地雙手揮舞，突然感覺自己身體一頓、好像有人抓著自己的左手，戴安娜知道這強壯的臂力只有可能是母親自己...

戴安娜抬起頭，發現抓著自己的正是自己的母后、安提奧佩阿姨的親姐姐，天堂島的希波呂忒女王，正騎在白色駿馬上無奈地看著自己。

「妳好，母親...」戴安娜朝著自己的母后，尷尬地笑道，

「妳今天好嗎？」希波呂忒女王嘆口氣，手臂使力將女兒從吊掛在石欄邊給拉了回來。「我快送妳回學校，免得妳又嚇跑一位家庭教師，」

希波呂忒將女兒安放在自己面前、抱在自己懷裡，「但妳不覺得我該開始訓練了嗎？」戴安娜童言童語、不死心的又向母后問起這老問題，不遠處只見安提奧佩騎馬帶著她的一位親衛循聲找了過來，戴安娜回想起阿姨剛才在訓練場對著自己抿嘴瞥頭似是而非的微笑，決定賭一把立刻找了阿姨來跟自己站隊，「安提奧佩阿姨認為我準備好了！」

「是嗎？」希波呂忒騎著馬，帶著身後的親衛隊往皇宮而去，並沒有特別認真的聽女兒的遊說說詞，也是想自己妹妹不會當真附和戴安娜的提議，可怎知...

「我可以開始教她一些東西，她至少該學會自我防衛。」安提奧佩駕著坐下的黑色駿馬，騎在姊姊跟外甥女的旁邊覆議。

「防衛誰？」希波呂忒反問道，

「以防敵人入侵」安提奧佩回答，希波呂忒聽到妹妹的回答，笑問，「這不就是我讓我族有史以來最強的戰士統帥整支軍隊的原因嗎，將軍？」希波呂忒意有所指的看向騎在身旁的妹妹。

「當然，我希望她永遠都不需要有戰鬥的一天，」安提奧佩作為希波呂忒的親妹妹和共事的君臣，她自然知道自己女王的言下之意、知道姊姊的遲疑，「但妳知道蠍子一定會螫人，狼需要捕獵，」

「她只是個孩子，讓島上唯一的孩子享有童年吧。」終於亞馬遜天堂島女王希波呂忒聽夠了，打斷安提奧佩後加重語氣的反駁。

「但是，母親...」戴安娜還是頭一回聽到母親如此厲聲的對阿姨說話，有點心慌的試圖接話。

「妳不能接受訓練！」戴安娜本還想再說，但看見母后原本溫柔的神色變嚴厲後，還是識相地安靜閉上嘴巴。

在母親懷裡的戴安娜轉頭雙眼對上駕馬停在原地、眼神落有所思的安提奧佩阿姨，只見阿姨的雙眼正看著自己，然後動作極小的點了頭。


	3. 歷史

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡羅丹佛斯作客神力女超人咯～  
> 基本上會是我自己(龜速)改寫神力女超人2017電影，  
> 這個應該會是上集吧，至於要不要寫下集(神力女超人1984) ?  
> 等我看完神力女超人1984再說摟～

「要是我答應會小心呢？」

傍晚，夕陽灑進了偌大的石砌皇宮，亞馬遜公主的臥室閃爍著溫暖的燭光。已經坐在大床的小戴安娜定睛看著母后在自己房間裡前後收拾、睡前張羅。

卸下身上黃金護甲、厚重披風和王冠頭飾、只穿著皮革輕甲的希波呂忒少了點作為亞馬遜女王的莊嚴、少了女王的不苟言笑，也少了點作為女王的雷厲風行，多了點作為母親特有的溫柔。小戴安娜知道，在這種只有母后跟自己在一起時，希波呂忒才是最寵愛自己的母親。所以不死心、童言童語的向希波呂忒問道。

「該睡了，」張羅好一切後，希波呂忒走回到戴安娜床邊回答，

「要是我不用劍呢？」戴安娜決定換個方法，開始跟母親條件交換。

「戰鬥不能讓妳成為英雄，」希波呂忒伸手抓起一旁的厚實被子，一邊示意一邊耐心解釋。

「那我只拿盾牌，沒有尖銳邊角的，」戴安娜躺到床上窩好窩滿，雙手拉著被子繼續向母親提出交換條說道。希波呂忒笑嘆回答，

「戴安娜，這世上對我而言妳最珍貴，我如此想要妳，我用黏土親手捏出了妳，祈求宙斯賦予妳生命，」希波呂忒伸手輕撫著女兒那肉肉的臉頰，

「這個故事妳說過了，」戴安娜嘟著嘴小聲抗議，

「所以今晚，我會說新的故事，」希波呂忒從床邊起身，回到一旁石桌拿起桌上的厚實古書，「跟妳分享我們族人的故事，還有我馳騁沙場的日子，」

「好耶」

「好讓妳了解，為何戰爭不值得期待，」戴安娜興奮地從床上又彈坐起來，看著母親手抱著古書坐回來後立刻窩到母親的懷裡，看著母親翻開古書的封面。

歲月之始，世界之初  
眾神之王，共管此世  
眾神之首，造人於世  
人心美善，相互敬愛

戰神嫉妒，欲毒人心  
人心腐敗，互疑互忌  
相互對立，彼此生厭  
眾神便造，我族而生  
意圖傳愛，望世平安  
歲月流逝，人世暫安

我族起義，欲止奴役  
戰神妒嫉，神人始戰  
眾神出山，欲前來助  
眾神卻敗，唯獨王存  
神王重擊，勉贏戰神  
戰神遁逃，消失於世  
神王知明，戰神終歸  
先備預兆，預留弒神  
此島而生，護我族存

「從那之後，一切太平。」希波呂忒剛說完，才發現懷裡的女兒已然熟睡。其實就連希波呂忒她自己也不知道戴安娜是在故事的哪一段就沉沉睡著，希波呂忒溫柔的將戴安娜放躺回床上，替女兒蓋好被子後安靜地離開了房間。

＊＊＊

隔天，忙到一段落的希波呂忒，帶著下學的戴安娜散步於王城中的高廊，眺望著天堂島的平靜海岸，依稀還可聽見島上城內市集的熱鬧。母親帶著女兒，享受著只有兩人的時光

希波呂忒放開牽著戴安娜的手，雙臂如鷹展翅後深呼吸，邊向眾神稱謝，邊向戴安娜說道，「我們感謝眾神賜予我們這個天堂。」

「那弒神者呢？」小戴安娜開口一問，倒是問的希波呂忒有點措手不及，

「弒神什麼？」希波呂忒本來猜測昨晚戴安娜在聽到這一段的時候應該已經、睡著了... 

「就是那個威力足以弒神的武器，我可以看看嗎？」戴安娜好奇的問，張開雙臂讓陷入沈思的母親把自己抱起來，帶回她們拴馬的地方。

沒過多久，希波呂忒駕著馬帶著一旁同樣騎著小馬的戴安娜，還有身後跟著的兩位親衛，往王城寶庫巨塔的方向騎去。一路上希波呂忒什麼話都沒說，一直到接近寶庫的時候，才又開口向戴安娜道，

「眾神賜與我們許多禮物，總有一天，妳會逐一熟識。我們把禮物收藏在這座巨塔中。」希波呂忒下馬後轉身把戴安娜給抱下馬，再次牽起女兒的手，母女兩人，手牽手往塔中深處走去。戴安娜目瞪口呆的看著寶庫中央的武器架，

「弒神者…」

巨塔中央的武器架，上面嵌著一把戴安娜看過最美的武器... 精金製成的劍把、龍麟劍柄、兩個栩栩如生的龍頭劍格咬著刻有符文的劍身，卻因長久等待只屬它的武器使用者而沾染灰塵⋯⋯

「好美、那誰能配戴此劍？」戴安娜問，希波呂忒沈思幾秒之後回答，

「我希望弒神劍永遠沒有用上的一天，但是只有預兆來臨還有我族最強戰士才能驅動這把武器，」希波呂忒停頓了幾秒，把手搭在女兒小小的肩膀上繼續說，「但那不是妳，戴安娜。懂吧，妳很安全的，妳無需擔心這種事，」

戴安娜耳邊雖然聽著母親說話，但她全部的注意力都放在眼前的弒神者上。

(總有一天，我會成為那位配戴你的人...)


	4. 訓練

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡羅丹佛斯作客神力女超人咯～  
> 基本上會是我自己(龜速)改寫神力女超人2017電影，  
> 這個應該會是上集吧，至於要不要寫下集(神力女超人1984) ?  
> 等我看完神力女超人1984再說摟～

自從那一晚睡前故事、還有真正看到弒神劍，戴安娜一直想要作為母親口中那位最強的戰士。

但是，母親已經下令她不能接受訓練，她若隨意去找，自然沒有人願意違反母后的命令。

既然如此、就她所知⋯⋯ 唯一的方法，就是找安提奧佩阿姨求助。而阿姨最常出現的地方，不是跟母親在議事廳與其他議員議事，就是在島上的訓練場。但有鑒於去議事廳堵阿姨⋯有可能會遇上母親，若母親問起來，可就不好辦了。思已至此，戴安娜決定要找某一天去訓練場找阿姨。

這一天當戴安娜放學之後，撒開腿直接往訓練場去，穿梭於市集中，戴安娜還不忘向那些跟自己打招呼的阿姨們問好。她順著方向向訓練場去，那聲聲戰吼吆喝，也讓戴安娜熱血沸騰。

當她到達訓練場後，正是安提奧佩阿姨在訓練族內戰士的時候，戴安娜深知阿姨一向不喜歡人在她處理公事的時候打擾她，所以她一到訓練場的時候就乖乖的等在一旁。整個訓練場，放眼望去全是大人，只有戴安娜一個小孩坐在場中角落。她到場過沒多久安提奧佩的副官其實已經注意到了在一旁小朋友，一邊看著小公主安靜的望著場中練習，一邊向安提奧佩回報。亞馬遜軍隊統帥歪頭一望，確實看到自己外甥女坐在那邊，不用多猜她已經知道戴安娜來的目的。

當安提奧佩監督完軍隊的訓練，已然晚上時間了，戴安娜這麼一等，就是幾個小時，從下午等到晚上、從白天等到黑夜。還是小孩子需要足夠睡眠的戴安娜，在原地坐著等到睡著了。好在戴安娜感覺到自己面前站了人之後，立刻醒過來，發現是阿姨蹲在自己面前。

「阿姨，」戴安娜才剛開口，就看阿姨阻止自己繼續開口，

「我知道妳來找我想要說什麼，」安提奧佩說道，

「要成為我族最強的戰士需要長久自律的的訓練，」安提奧佩邊說邊看著自己外甥女眼中的認真，

「妳知道妳母親不願你接受訓練，若被妳母親發現，妳準備好接受你母親的雷霆之怒？」安提奧佩將問題丟回給戴安娜，沈默的看著外甥女低頭思考。沒過多久，戴安娜抬起頭回答，

「我準備好了，」

知道其中關竅的安提奧佩點點頭，她也明白姊姊希波呂忒的猶豫，但為了戴安娜，這件事總要有個開始...

「好，明天半夜，我會開始教你基本的練習。」

與阿姨對鍊，時間長久後也著實把戴安娜多少打出了些陰影......

好在當時安提奧佩從基本的開始，手把手的教著戴安娜，給外甥女的打下扎實的基礎。

＊＊＊

若干年後，

戴安娜接受阿姨的訓練，很快的發現阿姨也不是省油的燈。但整體來說戴安娜的進度略慢，至少跟其他安提奧佩曾經訓練的新兵來比，略慢許多。但她倆都明白，她們這是在瞞著她們的親人，效果自然大打折扣。

十二歲的戴安娜已經跟著安提奧佩學過了所有武器、也學會了如何使用盾牌進退得宜。最近戴安娜一直在跟阿姨對練用劍，一次次雙劍相交擦出火花，對手揮劍的餘力打的戴安娜後退數步，坐跌在地。只見安提奧佩抓著劍，嘆了口氣，

「妳一直懷疑自己，戴安娜。」

「不，我沒有！」戴安娜甩了甩自己持劍已然被震麻的手，不甘示弱也不願承認地回道，

「有，妳有，」安提奧佩看著戴安娜抓起劍，從地上爬了起來，立刻揮劍而來，實戰經驗與閱歷高過戴安娜的安提奧佩輕鬆向左一滑，簡單有效地避開了外甥女的攻擊範圍，看準空隙後伸手一推，讓對方失去平衡後立刻揮劍，逼著戴安娜為躲劍鋒又坐倒在地。

「妳比妳認知中更強壯，妳的威力遠勝於妳所知，但妳若不夠努力，」安提奧佩提著劍，試圖再次給外甥女亞馬遜式的加油打氣。但安提奧佩還沒說完，下一秒兩人聽到希波呂忒的聲音。

「戴安娜！」聽到母親的聲音，原本還坐在地上的戴安娜立刻跳了起來。眼見母親率衛騎馬而來，像是被發現做錯事一樣，戴安娜不敢看進母親的眼睛。希波呂忒優雅的跳下馬快速走近，有如暴風雨前的安靜問戴安娜，

「妳受傷了嗎？」

「不，母親，我沒事... 我只是，」戴安娜回道，還沒說完希波呂忒立刻打斷接話，

「在訓練。」希波呂忒不敢置信的看著自己的妹妹，氣憤中雙手下意識的握拳，「看來我這女王不再受到尊重，被自己的姐妹抵觸、忤逆，」

「不母親，是我，我拜託她，」戴安娜再次開口，試圖跟母親解釋，這是她自己的決定，跟阿姨沒有關係。豈料母親根本沒給她機會，

「帶她回王宮，」希波呂忒轉身向身後其中一位親衛交代，「去吧。」

希波呂忒看著親衛帶著戴安娜離開後，隨即將注意力轉回，看著自己的妹妹，安提奧佩嘆氣，率先開口。「妳讓我別無選擇，希波呂忒。要是她不能戰鬥，妳就失職了」

「妳一直談論一件可能不會發生的事，他可能永遠不會回來，他可能已傷重而死，」希波呂忒回答，她做為戴安娜的母親，自然知道當年的事，她還想反駁，但安提奧佩打斷她，

「阿瑞斯還活著，妳和我一樣心知肚明，他回來尋仇只是遲早的事。」

「她變得越強大，他就會越快找到她。」希波呂忒感覺自己最後的防線在瓦解⋯⋯

「姊姊，我和妳一樣愛她，但這是保護她的唯一途徑。」安提奧佩緊緊抓起自己姐姐的手臂，無比認真的說道。希波呂忒嘆氣，終究是同意了妹妹和戴安娜的請求。

「罷了，妳要嚴格訓練她，更勝任何亞馬遜戰士，嚴厲五倍、嚴厲十倍，直到她強過妳。但永遠不能讓她知道，她的真實身份，和她的出身。」

戴安娜並不知道阿姨跟母后說了什麼，她只記得當母親跟阿姨一起回到王宮、母親答應自己後她從坐在床沿邊跳起來，興奮的吊掛在母親身上感謝母親改變心意。隨即衝出房門，向阿姨丟下一句「我去訓練場等妳～」後身影已然消失在走廊。聽著戴安娜跑離的腳步聲不絕於耳，兩位大人對著彼此嗤笑搖頭。

從那時開始，戴安娜的訓練過程慢慢開始有了顯著的成效。

這段時間亞馬遜公主也開始抽高，從一個肉肉可愛的小女生，成長為一位亭亭玉立的女人。高挑的身高，結實但精瘦的身板，一舉一動展現了只屬於亞馬遜一族的力與美。

自從希波呂忒答應戴安娜開始訓練之後，安提奧佩立刻調整外甥女的訓練內容，再加上戴安娜因緣際會之下發現自己居然外傷好的比其他族人快後，也放開來的接受阿姨安排的訓練。一直到戴安娜約莫800歲的時候。


	5. 公主？戰士？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡羅丹佛斯作客神力女超人咯～  
> 基本上會是我自己(龜速)改寫神力女超人2017電影，  
> 這個應該會是上集吧，至於要不要寫下集(神力女超人1984) ?  
> 等我看完神力女超人1984再說摟～

天堂島上最高山上的試煉場，今天特例所有亞馬遜軍隊將領以安提奧佩為中心環列在側，作為女王的希波呂忒身著儀式用全身重甲，率領議會五位同樣重裝成員於山丘頂騎馬觀望場中央的戴安娜... 

今天是戴安娜的比武試煉，只要她過了所有關卡，她就能在族人中也被稱為亞馬遜戰士。至少，戴安娜希望她從這之後，在母親的眼裡會是如此。

第一關試煉：弓箭準心，挑戰者需在移動的情況下，箭箭射中靶心。必須彎弓搭箭、一氣呵成、箭無虛發。戴安娜如行雲流水般遊走在場中障礙、破空之聲響徹在試煉場、一箭一靶、其準心之準、力道之大，戴安娜只差沒有一箭把靶心給射穿。

弓箭試煉一過，隨即兩把長矛朝著剛站穩的戴安娜直逼而來，戴安娜反射性的使勁一躍，兩把長矛以咫尺之距飛過戴安娜腰間。還沒站穩，立刻感覺有根箭打在自己的手臂、剛好被護肘擋下，隨即回手摘下掛在自己背後沒有尖銳邊角的圓盾，手肘大力一揮、圓盾有如大型飛盤一樣，碰的一聲把那弓箭手給撞趴在地。

戴安娜抓起掛在腰帶旁的套索，順勢套住了欲從她視線盲點伺機而上的戰士，使勁一拉，直接將對方給拉絆跌，聽見現在身後傳來另外一聲戰吼夾雜著重型武器的破風之聲，矮過身子抓起地上遺棄的劍，旋身先用護肘擋在對方抓握的戰斧柄中間，下一秒確是稍微疏於防備，臉頰扎實的吃了對方一技斧尾重擊。戴安娜穩了穩步伐，四兩撥千斤的用劍挑翻了對方手中的戰斧。

只見戴安娜身旁的戰士朝面前的公主微微頷首後依序退下，戴安娜知道這場試煉挑戰，自己已經成功大半，她現在只剩下最後一關⋯⋯挑戰安提奧佩。戴安娜握緊手中的劍，深吸口氣後同樣踏步向前。

誰會先出手？

畢竟年輕氣盛，戴安娜率先展開攻勢，但同時自己的向下飄的視線也先出賣了她的意圖。亞馬遜公主手中的劍由左往右、由下往上的劃了個半圓，結果輕鬆被安提奧佩往反方向側身躲開，手肘帶著手腕轉動，簡單有效的擋下了戴安娜的回擊。見自己無效攻勢，戴安娜回劍順勢改成由上往下橫砍，趁勢用腿橫掃阿姨下擺，試圖絆倒對方。無奈安提奧佩確實實戰經驗比外甥女多，好似不管戴安娜如何轉變攻勢，安提奧佩都有辦法化解，甚至安提奧佩在避過戴安娜數招之後還可以朝外甥女腹部上扎實踢了一腳。

那一腳把戴安娜逼退數步，也讓她猶豫不絕⋯⋯

「再賣力點，」安提奧佩握著劍，向戴安娜鼓勵，「妳比這更強壯，戴安娜。」

像是要從別處尋找力量一樣，戴安娜仰頭看了一下自己的母親，安提奧佩又說、把戴安娜的注意力拉回，「再來！」

話剛說完，戴安娜一躍向前，再次跟阿姨戰在一起。相別於剛才，這次戴安娜像是打了興發，動作比先前來得順暢。行雲流水，任意所至，劍鋒向上又順勢而下，轉折之際讓所有攻勢變得天衣無縫。下一秒，戴安娜抓緊機會、用護脛踢飛安提奧佩手中的劍。當下瞬間，戴安娜只感到說不出的歡喜，興奮的抬起頭看向站在山丘上的母親。

誰想...

「永遠不要鬆懈防衛！」安提奧佩看見戴安娜竟然還在分心，頓時怒氣上湧，抓緊對方的疏於防備，對著戴安娜的雙肩猛力一推。咚的一聲，戴安娜的背扎實的跟地面來了一場親密接觸。

「妳以為戰場是公平的嗎？」安提奧佩抓起地上的劍，對著還倒在地上的戴安娜發起陣陣強烈攻勢怒吼，「戰場從沒公平過！」

倒在地上的戴安娜頻頻躲避劍鋒，有幾次那冰冷金屬離自己只差幾寸的距離著實嚇得她一身冷汗，直到安提奧佩手中長劍狹勁風朝著戴安娜頭頂直批而來。實在被逼無法，戴安娜只能雙肘護在自己頭頂，但她沒預料到自己使力過猛，互擊在一起的護肘竟然釋放一股純能量波，不只卸掉了兇猛的劍鋒、也把安提奧佩給震開數尺之遠。

這是... 

戴安娜訝異的看著自己手上的護肘... 震波的餘音讓戴安娜聽旁邊的聲音十分模糊，回過神後，才發現所有人都用異樣的眼光看著自己，其餘幾位移到了安提奧佩倒在地上的地方。

「安提奧佩，躺好別動，妳在流血，」戴安娜聽見安提奧佩的副官跪在阿姨身旁說道，

「對不起，」戴安娜緊張地踏出數步，意圖道歉。

「等等，戴安娜，」阿姨的副官跪在一旁，伸手示意戴安娜暫時先別靠近。戴安娜餘光再次看向其餘族人給自己異樣的眼光... 戴安娜不知道還能說什麼，只能低頭輕聲道，

「對不起…」說罷，轉身便跑離試煉場，拋下身後的族人、阿姨還有山丘上若有所思的母親。


End file.
